K3
by Anaranja
Summary: Rido Kuran no está tan muerto como parecía. ataca a Zero dejándolo bastante vulnerable ante las personas, menos mal que tres apuestos chicos, Kaname, Kain y Kaito, se encargaran de protegerlo del mayor de los Kuran. ¡Viva el Zero x todos!


Las hojas de los arboles empezaban a mostrar un cálido color naranja en sus puntas dando por empezado el otoño. La Academia Cross volvía a abrir sus puertas a la clase nocturna después de su devastación tras la lucha contra el sangrepura Rido Kuran. Hacía de eso poco más de un año, y la expectación se palpaba en el aire. Las jovencitas no paraban de preguntarse por los "nuevos" alumnos, ya que sus memorias fueron borradas por orden del ahora rey de los vampiros.

Las limusinas que traían a los miembros de dicha clase tan especial fueron aparcando en la entrada, las chicas se arremolinaban curiosas entorno a la verja. Todas ellas eran vigiladas por un chico de pelo plateado, el cual miraba con algo de recelo los autocares, esperando el momento justo en el que un chupasangre hiciese alguna estupidez y pudiese volarle la tapa de los sesos. El chico se llamaba Zero, tenía el pelo plateado como los rayos de luna y los ojos de un exótico color amatista. Ese día aún hacía calor, así que llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros hasta las rodillas y una camiseta de manga corta color verde militar dejando ver unas vendas en sus brazos, piernas y cuello. Nadie le preguntaba nunca el por qué de esas marcas, sabían que nunca recibirían más respuesta que una triste sonrisa o un mero gruñido.

Cuando la última limusina estacionó, de ella bajaron dos personas. La primera fue una chica con el pelo castaño larguísimo recogido en una trenza que le caía sobre su hombro, llevaba puesto un vestido color beige con detalles en rojo, su nombre era Yuki y era la prometida y hermana del mismísimo rey vampiro. La chica esperó con una sonrisa en el rostro a su acompañante. Un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos entre rojizos y castaños vestía unos pantalones negros combinados con una camisa blanca arreglada de manera informal con los dos botones superior abiertos dejando ver un poco de su tez ligeramente bronceada. Si señores, el rey de todos los vampiros estaba presente y era ese joven tan apuesto que acababa de salir coche.

Cabe esperar que las, chicas, se quedaron sin habla al ver a ese ser tan perfecto justo delante de ellas, y sin más preámbulos comenzaron a chillar y a rogar por la atención de dicha persona sin saber lo sumamente peligroso que podría ser, ya que ellas no sabían que la clase nocturna eran seres de la noche.

Volviendo con el chico de cabellera plateada, que se encontraba apartado de dicha muchedumbre, olvidando así sus deberes como prefecto que aún no tenía que ejercer hasta que comenzaran las clases, miraba hacia el suelo como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo, como si no hubiese nada allí que lo atormentase, solo ese suelo empedrado. Al darse cuenta de su comportamiento agitó fuertemente la cabeza, mientras que sus ojos lilas se clavaban en las dos personas que más llamaban la atención de los adolescentes ahí reunidos. El los conocía, tal vez demasiado como para impedir que un sentimiento de ira y frustración se acumulase en sus ojos en forma de pequeñas lágrimas. Ella había sido su primer amor y él le recordaba demasiado a una persona que le había hecho mucho daño. Sintió como una mano anormalmente cálida se posaba delante de sus ojos, impidiéndole ver a la pareja de vampiros y que ellos viesen sus lágrimas.

-No llores por ellos, me tienes a mi- sabía a la perfección de quien era esa voz- Y Kaname no es esa persona

El menor dejó reposar su espalda en el amplió pecho del contrario.

-Si Kaito te ve armará una buena- susurró con una triste sonrisa, mientras se giraba para encarar al desconocido- ¿No deberías estar lamiéndole el culo a Kaname, Kain?

El mayor sonrió acariciando delicadamente el cuello del chico justo donde la venda, quien, ante el tacto, tembló de una manera nada sutil haciendo que el noble frunciera el ceño.

-Tranquilo, sabes que yo no te haré nada- susurró mientras revolvía el cabello plateado de Zero- Y como respuesta a tu pregunta, simplemente me apetecía verte más a ti que a mi "querido" soberano, además, mi primo ya le está alabando lo suficiente por los dos

Zero dejo escapar una pequeña risita ante el tono hastiado en la voz del noble.

Kain Akatsuki era un noble vampiro que servía a Kaname desde que eran unos pequeños vampiritos. Tenía el pelo de un llamativo color naranja que combinado con lo despeinado de este le daba un aspecto salvaje y desenfadado, sus ojos no se alejaban del conjunto teniendo estos un color entre miel y amarillo parecidos a los de un felino por la noche. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros largos y una camiseta blanca resaltando el moreno de su piel, posible por sus poderes dominando fuego. Toda esa imagen denotaba un peligro atrayente del que muy pocos podían escapar.

-Ni se te acurra tocarle un solo pelo vampiro bastardo…

La tercera voz provenía de otro chico, el cual poseía un pelo castaño claro corto con pequeñas ondulaciones, que le daban un toque elegante a su rostro. Sus ojos ahora levemente nublados por el enfado, eran de un suave castaño claro. Llevaba puesta una camisa de color azul claro y en la parte inferior unos pantalones azul marino largos, llevaba una corbata mal abrochada debido al calor.

-Sabes a la perfección que no le haré nada, sensei- la última palabra la dijo con cierto tono sarcástico sacando un suspiró por parte del menor de los tres y un bufido por el supuesto profesor

-Zero, te pedí que no vinieses- dijo pasando olímpicamente del noble- No estás del todo recuperado

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Ya casi no me duele nada- susurró el peliplata mirando hacía el suelo- Yo solo quería verlos…

Lo último lo dijo incluso más bajo, los dos mayores suspiraron mientras se miraban con resignación el uno al otro. El chico lo había pasado muy mal desde que se habían marchado los dos hermanos, hubo un período de tiempo que se había quedado prácticamente solo, con el director y Yagari en el consejo, su hermano asesinado, Kaito de misiones contra vampiros a favor de Rido y Kain consintiendo los caprichos de los dos sangrepura. No podían culparlo por esa muestra de curiosidad.

Ninguno de os tres se dieron cuenta de que habían llamado la atención del rey vampiro con su conversación. Se preguntaba que hacía Kain hablando de lo más amigablemente con el prefecto. Supuso que habían empezado esa amistad cuando mandó al noble unos meses antes de que empezara el curso para supervisar la construcción de la clase nocturna. Por alguna extraña razón le molestaba el hecho de no ser él el que estuviese con el prefecto. Se acercó tranquilamente a ellos seguido desde lejos por su hermana, quien no podía evitar estar nerviosa por la promesa de muerte que le había hecho el prefecto antes de que partiesen.

-Kiryu-kun, un placer volver a verte- Dijo Kaname a la espalda de Zero- Veo que has mejorado tu horrible carácter

Kaname se esperaba una reacción agresiva e incluso algún insulto, por ello la sorpresa fue doble cuando el menor comenzó a temblar violentamente mientras se giraba para poder ver a sangrepura a los ojos, cuando Kaname pudo ver los orbes amatistas del prefecto se quedo estático. Miedo, lo que había en los ojos del chico era puro miedo. Quiso acariciar la majilla derecha de Zero, pero él salió corriendo hacía el bosque, alejándose de los tres hombres, los cuales permanecieron estáticos en el sitio, uno por la sorpresa y los otros dos porque sabían que lo mejor es que el chico se calmase.

-Bien hecho chupasangre, lo has asustado de lo lindo- bufó el castaño claro- No volverá a casa hasta que sea de noche- el aludido seguía con la vista situada por donde se había ido el chico.

-¿Qué pasa con Zero?- preguntó con voz dura el sangrepura- Exijo saberlo

Kaito estuvo a punto de contestarle de malos modos e incluso agredirlo con la daga anti vampiros que tenía escondida en el cinturón pero un movimiento de Kain evitó eso

-Tiene derecho a saberlo, al fin y al cabo es su responsabilidad- dijo Kain mirando duramente al sangrepura sin importarle ni un ápice el rango- En estos momentos Zero es demasiado vulnerable, tanto con los humanos como con los vampiros, y todo es tu culpa por no acabar con Rido Kuran totalmente

Esa noticia dejó traspuesto a Kaname por unos segundos. ¿Rido seguía vivo? ¿Volvería a la academia a por venganza? ¿Le había hecho algo a Zero? Las preguntas martilleaban las sienes del purasangre. Kain siguió hablando

-No somos quien para contártelo puesto que Zero fue quien lo sufrió. Si quieres saber, pregúntaselo directamente a él… Aunque no creo que te diga mucho

El castaño no esperó a que su subordinado terminará de hablar ya había salido corriendo por donde se había ido el menor minutos antes.

-Contigo ya tenía bastante… Ahora tengo que alejar a Zero de otro vampiro más ¿Contento?- se quejó Kaito

-Tiene el derecho y el deber de enmendar las cosas que hizo mal- murmuró el noble- Además, necesitaremos su ayuda para protegerlo mejor ¿No crees?

El castaño solo bufó dando por finalizada la conversación. Escucharon unos pequeños murmullos provenientes de las chicas reunidas a su alrededor… ¿Chicas?

-Mierda, estamos jodidos- dijeron los dos a la vez mientras las chicas los empezaban a acosar a preguntas sobre el prefecto y sus supuestas relaciones amorosas.

Más lejos de ahí, un chico se encontraba sentado a los pies de un árbol abrazando sus rodillas. Sabía que Kaname no era Rido pero no podía evitar asustarse, sus auras eran muy parecidas y físicamente tampoco había mucha diferencia. Odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo, desde esa noche se había vuelto un inútil asustadizo. Los recuerdos aparecían en los momentos más inoportunos haciendo que actuase de manera ridícula. Volvió a suspirar dejando que las memorias de esa fatídica noche se apoderaran de su mente otra vez más. Estaba cansado de luchar.

*_Flash Back_*

Ya había acabado la misión y se disponía a regresar a la academia en el último autobús que pasase por ahí. La noche había caído bastante temprano como para ser verano. El adolescente caminaba en tensión por las calles, notaba como alguien observaba sus movimientos de manera precisa y metódica. Se sentía nervioso, nunca se había sentido así, tenía miedo. Sin pensarlo mucho empezó a correr, en las calles no había nadie, estaba solo, la respiración era errática nunca le había pasado eso, el podía correr mucho más sin ni siquiera despeinarse.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, llegó hasta un callejón sin salida al escapar de su invisible perseguidor, lo que no sabía es que ya había entrado en la trampa. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver por donde había venido, una sombra le impedía el paso. Sus sentidos de cazador se dispararon al momento sacando la pistola de su funda apuntando al desconocido, el fallo fue que ya no estaba delante de él sino detrás del. No fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que el desconocido le arrebatase la Bloody Rose de las manos y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes del callejón haciendo que soltase una exclamación del dolor.

Antes de que se diese cuenta su misterioso atacante salió a la luz apuntándole con su propia pistola, la cual lanzaba pequeñas descargas al estar en contacto con su mano. Su rostro se alcanzó a ver cuando los rayos de la luna le dieron de lleno y Zero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la imponente imagen del purasangre Rido Kuran. La sonrisa diabólica que le dirigía el mayor era espeluznante y sin mediar palabra alguna disparó al ex humano en la pierna derecha, haciendo que el menor pegará un alarido de dolor.

-¿Te dolió?- sonrió cínicamente mientras se agachaba de cuclillas a la altura del peliplateado- Tal vez debería decirte que tú me disparaste justo aquí- dijo acariciando el pecho del cazador con el arma- Me gustaría que supieses cuanto duele una bala justo en el pecho… Si no fuese por mi condición de purasangre hubiese muerto, suerte que nadie se dio cuenta y mi teatro funcionó bastante bien ¿No crees?

El menor lo miro con asco y rabia escupiéndole a la cara con desprecio, recibiendo a cambio una bofetada del Kuran, la cual hizo girar su cabeza de manera brusca partiéndole el labio en el acto. La sangre corría libremente por los labios del menor mientras él seguía sintiendo punzadas de dolor en la mejilla. Se paralizo cuando un dedo del purasangre toco su labio roto causándole un ligero escozor, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como se lleva ese mismo dedo a la boca y degustaba su liquido vital sin ningún remordimiento

-Delicioso, no me puedo explicar como un vampiro de nivel tan bajo tiene una sangre tan dulce ¿Debería probar más?

Las palabras dichas por Rido resonaban en la cabeza del prefecto como un mantra. Temía ser mordido de nuevo, la última vez lo había hecho Shizuka y fue el peor día de su vida, ante este pensamiento se empezó a revolver en su sitio para evitar la mordida del mayor.

-Parece ser que te gustó mi proposición- dijo sardónicamente- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí.

El menor tembló violentamente mientras que el purasangre se acercaba a su cuello. No podía moverse, lo estaba intentando pero no podía, supuso que el purasangre había utilizado sus poderes para evitar que se moviese más de la cuenta. Los colmillos rozaron la suave piel del expuesto cuello dejando soltar un gemido ahogado del chico.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de sentir como un par de colmillos se incrustaban en su piel dolorosamente. Quería gritar pero no podía, la impresión le había dejado traspuesto, incapaz de pensar o decir palabra. El castaño oscuro siguió alimentándose de manera ávida del menor durante quince minutos. La sangre del cazador era como un néctar sacado del jardín de los dioses, demasiado delicioso. El vampiro sintió como el chico empezaba a respirar agitadamente debido a la falta de sangre en su organismo, sacó rápidamente los colmillos del cuello de su víctima, haciendo que el menor gimiese débilmente ante la brusquedad de sus acciones.

-Me gusto ese sonidito- dijo lamiendo el cuello del chico, el cual no se había repuesto por la pérdida de sangre ocasionada por él- Te haré lanzar muchos más

Dicho esto, Rido le arrancó los pantalones sin ninguna consideración provocando cortes contra algún vidrio o el asfalto. El menor seguía mareado pero aún así intentaba débilmente separarse del cuerpo adulto que lo aprisionaba contra el suelo consiguiendo más heridas y moretones. Los botones de su camisa también salieron volando por todo el callejón mientras que las crueles manos del adulto acariciaban sin consentimiento el pecho del menor.

-¡B-Basta! No lo hagas- las palabras del prefecto intentaban tener un tono duro y autoritario pero no salían especialmente firmes de sus labios

-El gran Zero Kiryu me está suplicando que paré… ¡Que maravillosa voz tienes niño! No me cansaré de oírte gemir

Los labios del mayor dejaron de hablar para poder atender cruelmente al pezón izquierdo del chico hasta ponerlo rojo a punto de sangrar, mientras atendía al gemelo de este, sus mano vagaban por el vientre pálido haciéndole rasguños por todo este, haciendo que gemidos traicioneros saliesen de los labios de Zero. La lengua experta del mayor no paraba de moverse por el sensible cuello del chico. El menor dejó escapar un gemido más sonoro cuando las manos del purasangre llegaron a su miembro, el cual tenía una pequeña erección debida a las caricias proporcionadas por el mayor

-Que contradictorio eres- sonrió cínicamente- Suerte que tu cuerpo es mucho más sincero que tu.

Los movimientos se volvieron mucho más brutales, llegando a causar dolor al peliplateado, que grito con más fuerza como respuesta a semejante trato

-Tú no puedes disfrutas, es un castigo para que aprendas a no alzarte nunca más, pequeño incordio

Las caricias de de ojos bicolores mareaban al chico el cual había dejado de luchar hace poco. Sus ojos habían dejado de mostrar el brillo, ahora eran ojos muertos, sin un atisbo de vida. El cuerpo frágil del menor no podía más, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, ya había aceptado lo que vendría después de esos preliminares. Tenía miedo, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente mientras que su cuerpo era puesto boca abajo y le lamía su entrada, haciendo que sintiese asco de si mismo. Finalmente sintió como el miembro del purasangre se posicionaba en su entrada casi sin preparar. Era demasiado grande, le dolía demasiado, sin poder evitarlo un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta sacando una sonrisa de victoria de los labios del mayor.

-¡S-Sácalo!- imploró el menor- ¡P-por favor! ¡Duele!

No detuvo las embestidas, todo lo contrario, aumento la velocidad sacando así más sollozos del peliplateado. No pudo resistirse, mordió el blanco cuello del cazador. Ahora la sangre era la protagonista de los pensamientos de Rido Kuran, era imposible que un nivel D cualquiera tuviera una sangre tan exquisita, nadie merecía probar semejante manjar, solo él, desde ahora en adelante la sangre del cazador sería solo suya. Los embistes llegaron al fondo del cazador, los testículos del purasangre golpeaban sin piedad las nalgas del menor en esa danza de sangre, dolor y sexo donde solo uno disfrutaba. Con un gemido ahogado, el violador acabo dentro del delgado cuerpo del menor, abrasando, así, el interior destrozado del cazador.

-Has sido muy entretenido- dijo acariciando la mejilla ensangrentada del peliplateado- Tendremos que repetir más veces

Dicho esto se fundió con las sombras con una última frase

-No olvides nunca que ahora tu sangre me pertenece

No sabía ni le importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado, seguía con los ojos anegados en lágrimas sin ver a un punto fijo, perdidos en su dolor y vergüenza. No quería moverse, se daba asco a sí mismo. Escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban a él, y como alguien lo llamaba desesperadamente

-¡Kiryu! ¡Kiryu! ¡Soy Kain Akatsuki! ¡Dios Zero, ¿Quién coño te ha hecho esto?- La imagen del cuerpo del prefecto era un cuadro bellamente triste, la hermosura del prefecto no se opacaba ni por la sangre ni por el semen que cubría su cuerpo delgado.

Zero ya reconocía esa voz, era el salvaje de la clase nocturna, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho nunca, le caía bien, nunca daba problemas y mantenía a raya a su primo hiperactivo y casi como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima se dio cuenta de su desnudez

-N-No mires- consiguió balbucear mientras intentaba dolorosamente taparse con las manos- P-Por favor…

Kain nunca pensó en ver al prefecto de la academia totalmente sumiso y lloroso, un instinto protector afloró en su pecho. Sin pensarlo mucho, se quito su abrigo de cuero morrón y se lo puso por los hombros a Zero, quien rápidamente negó con la cabeza mareándose en el acto

-E-Estoy sucio. Se va a manchar- lagrimas de impotencia corrían por sus sucias mejillas

-No importa- fue la simple contestación del pelinaranja mientras cogía en brazos el frágil cuerpo del cazador entre sus brazos llevándolo a la limusina.

La cabeza del chico dio vueltas cuando el noble lo llevó en volandas, haciendo que apretase la cabeza contra el cuello de Kain, distrayendo sus sentimientos de repulsión por el sentimiento cálido que le brindaba el mayor , no supo cuando, pero se quedo dormido en el pecho del señor del fuego, Agotado, deseando despertar de esa pesadilla.

*_Fin Flash Back_*

El cuerpo del albino temblaba con violencia a los pies des gran árbol. Odiaba esos recuerdos, lo hacían sentirse sucio, usado e incluso se llegó a adiar a sí mismo. El director no lo sabía y aún menos Yagari, lo que menos quería era que le atosigasen con preguntas que avivasen sus recuerdos. Tocó el vendaje que tenía en el cuello, después de tanto tiempo las heridas no curaban, y era normal, no había probado la sangre ni las pastillas desde es devastador incidente con Rido.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó cuando el purasangre se plantó delante suya con un el rostro neutro, asimilando ver esa parte tan vulnerable del cazador. No sabía cómo, pero el cazador lo atraía. Al o mejor sería la culpa que sentía por haberle encargado liquidar a su tío y no protegerlo luego, o tal vez esa nueva y asustadiza personalidad que lo hacía verse mil veces más lindo a sus ojos.

-Zero, si te quedas aquí enfermarás- susurró el castaño haciendo que el menor pegase un brinco en su sitio

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! ¡No quiero esa confianza contigo!- gritó el peliplateado mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente- ¡Ya hiciste bastante!

Los ojos amatistas del chico brillaban con odio y algo de miedo, este, dio la vuelta para volver a la academia, con suerte encontraría a Kaito o Kain para que le hiciesen compañía, mas con un rápido movimiento el purasangre le agarró la muñeca con gentil pero firmemente, haciendo que sus rostros quedasen a escasos centímetros.

-Zero, te voy a proteger, quieras o no estaré a tu lado para lo que quieras, simplemente, no vuelvas a escapar de mi- sentenció el de ojos castaños- No te haré más daño del que ya te he hecho

El menor estaba paralizado en el sitio maldiciendo a Kain y a Kaito por habérselo contado a él, pero un movimiento en los arbustos, provocado por algún animal pequeño o avecilla, lo hicieron despertar y con un brusco jalón consiguió liberarse de la presa de Kaname, no sin antes pegarle una bofetada en el rostro.

-Imbécil, ni pienses que te voy a tratar como a Kain o Kaito- el mayor se sorprendió por esas palabras y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que eran ciertas- Tú me trataste como una maldita pieza de ajedrez, tú hiciste que matase a mi hermano y tú hiciste que yo intentase asesinar a tu tío consiguiendo yo la peor parte- los ojos castaños se oscurecieron por la culpa- Si quieres mi perdón gánatelo.

Dicho esto el albino se dio la vuelta ya hora no hubo nada que le impidiese llegar, Kaname estaba en shock por sus palabras

-"De acuerdo Zero, me ganaré tu perdón, no perderé contra ellos"


End file.
